Believe In The Melody of Love
by sweet-and-sour-Jessie
Summary: God, now Lucy's SO done for! What was she THINKING, agreeing to be allocated in Magnolia Faery Academy's grandest, most illustrious dormitory – not knowing that meant living with the country's top 5 most eligible bachelors: genteel Sting Eucliffe, smart-ass Laxus Dreyar, playboy Loke Celeste, enigmatic Rogue Cheney & even the most desirable guy in the world, Prince Natsu Dragneel?
1. WHAT! Natsu is the PRINCE?

If you stared at a map of the country of Fiore, you will notice a large bold dot in the middle labelled **Magnolia**. That's right. Why don't you check it out someday? No doubt you'd be instantly hypnotised by its quaint apartments and the sparkling blue horizon, stretching so far you can't find its end. And it is in Magnolia where our story of Lucy Heartfilia – and the five young men who will play a very significant role later on – is going to take place.

So… Let's continue. Oh, and did I inform you that the date is 29th January, X785? I didn't? OK, well, now you know.

The commencement of the new school year for 16-and-a-half-years-old Lucy who will be going to Magnolia Faery Academy starts with an astonishing twist. Before we begin, let me introduce you to the school where only children of the rich and famous attended. Being the top educational institution in Magnolia, it is composed of seven totally grand dormitories: three for the girls and four for the guys. However, the fourth one (nicknamed by students as _The Wreck_) is a special exception.

Don't get me wrong. The six other quarters are all _fabulously_ luxurious, put together by this renowned interior designer who has fantastic taste for oak furniture and beautiful French doors. It is only until you have stepped into _The Wreck_ – but it's _strictly_ off-limits to outsiders so if you don't wish to be caught by the headmaster snooping, you better stay out. Bit of an advice from me – can you recognise the disparities between them. The occupants are these five SUPER élite male students in the school, basically kin of the five wealthiest entrepreneurs and personalities in Fiore.

First, there's the grandson of Cheney Electronics Corporation's CEO: Rogue. He's like a math problem too difficult to solve. Don't believe me? No, really, I mean it. Nothing special happens in the daily life of this black-haired, red-eyed young man who despises conflict and discord between humanity. Day by day he is overwhelmed by unwanted attention from teachers who make him answer questions on the blackboard he barely understands, and secret photos taken of him posted on social networking sites by some over-obsessive fan-girl determined to crack his nutshell. Nowhere in the world is special to Rogue other than the school library. **Side-note:** he sleeps with Trimmer's _Romantic Philosophy_ close at hand.

You see that gorgeous orange-haired guy standing over there? That's Loke Celeste – the son of Sequoia Crow, Fiore's most respected actress. He's a playboy like you will never believe and since he was fourteen, has never been seen without a girl for more than a week. Loke is an actor, having followed his mother's footsteps, but he mostly works part time because Ms Crow is reluctant to have her son pursue a career so early and affect his schooling. Mostly Loke takes on roles as the protagonist in these dark supernatural romantic soap operas that are only ever watched by stalkers and fans alike who salivate at his excessive good looks. He's even modelled and interviewed _and_ featured for _Sorcerer Weekly_ many times. So far, to admit, none of the girls he's dated were who he wanted to settle down and get serious with. He is currently lying in wait for that 'special girl' he's always dreamed of.

Sting Eucliffe is your typical all-around good guy, plus champion of the soccer team, active member of the social justices club and a born katana wielder. That spiky blonde hair, lazy smile and glorious body of his make him the second most sought after by girls. Not only is he handsome – as all the guys in _The Wreck_ are, anyway – he is also extremely kind and will lend a helping hand without being asked.

Tripped over? Sting comes to the rescue, helps you up and insists to take you to the nurse's office even if the wound is just a scratch. Because he's persistent like that, mind you. Having trouble with geometry? Not a problem for the founder of the Maths Societies Club. Need a shoulder to cry on? You've got one right there. Rumour has it he is to take over his father's private security business, Fiore's most powerful company. As for the latest record, his family is currently the third richest in the kingdom.

Remember how your mama always recited '_Never judge a book by its cover_' to you? I seriously can't stress that line enough... Anyway, I just hope that you don't make this sort of stupid mistake, because you never know. You might just end up never seeing a person's true colours, perhaps even under- or overestimate him. Take Laxus Dreyar, for example – the poor guy. Lots of people are intimidated by that badass look and scar over his right eye (it _totally_ sparked the students' debate).

But in reality, Laxus is just this kind, innocent young man who happens to be born with the face of a guy who's been in so many fights he lost count. His gentleness is so great he _refuses_ to kill a mosquito and thus, in the end has to suffer a mile-wide rash on his arm. While his only friends are receiving anonymous love letters from God knows whom, Laxus' name is never included in any girl's **Top Potential Boyfriend** list. It's sad that some people haven't made the effort to talk to him, hence putting Laxus in such desolation he hates himself.

Last, but _never_ least, is Natsu Dragneel whose main goal being born is to live through life's dramas. His name and family is never not mentioned in the newspapers' headlines and columns. God knows why, because he is the son of Igneel and Grandine, the king and queen of Fiore. Every time there are formal inspections held by the royal family, His Highness is sure to be at hand and I don't know how they even find out, but there will always be a horde of rowdily impatient girls lying in wait as though they're waiting for some great wizard to just conjure the prince out of thin air.

And hey presto, the wizard has done it! Natsu Dragneel finally puts in an appearance and, oh, the fandom! Absolute pandemonium, I tell you. They threaten to rip apart the aisles, chase Natsu down the street that even police escorts and numbers (give or take a few thousands) of security guards are required to keep them in order. Flaking out and screaming, the fans are in such a state that they nearly kill themselves from an overdose of Natsu Dragneel fangirling.

_Natsu D-mania_, the reporters term it.

Do you think that this have made him consider marrying any of them, or impressed him any more than it did? Heck, no. Now Natsu just thinks that all girls must be nuts. He's even declared he will never, like _ever_, fall in love.

Some princes are just so damn arrogant and such ridiculous snobs, but not all of them, of course. Natsu is barely one under that category but if any of you signorinas _are_ seeking for a boyfriend, then I **REALLY** recommend you join in the pursuit… But I doubt there's any hope for you, no offence.

Just imagine the hell lot of competition you'll have trying to make him eat out of your hand. Besides, you're not the only one who's been in love with him the whole time. Don't forget the others too, so be more considerate. Sheesh. And I don't think it's that surprising to note _a__ll_ the girls at Magnolia Faery Academy – well, the majority who don't have Valentines on February 14th, that is – are heads over heels in love with him.

About 95% of the anonymous love letters sent by his fellow single female peers are addressed to him. None of them are answered or even opened, but they are stored in a shoebox under his royal bed back in the palace.

True, he is the best looking in the school. But more importantly, Natsu is also extremely loyal, honest, kind, dependable and protective of his family and friends. And how do they even know this in the first place, anyway? But they have voted these are the most important qualities in a guy. Yet there's only flaw about Natsu that's making them all groan in exasperation: his (supposed) denseness. Natsu is as dense as a _rock_. For years, girls have had trouble trying to capture his attention with fluttering eyelashes and skimpy clothes and exposed cleavages.

But I'll let you in on a secret. That's all just an act to make himself look unreachable and another very important reason which will be revealed later on. Natsu is in truth a very smart guy and isn't unaware of anything, as he makes himself seem to be. He knows fine well the excitement that ensues when he's around women, as well as their vain attempts to flirt with him. But, in order to frustrate them further and I wonder if it's out of spite or what, Natsu just pretends not to notice.

The sight of beautiful women does not excite him in the least. Sure, his other friends (female acquaintances of his outside _The Wreck_) are great beauties but even _they_ don't make him feel mad with desire or the need to propose to them in the future. To him, they are just good friends for life.

That's all.

A second annoying fact about Natsu is that he can be quite argumentative with women. He bickers with his sister Wendy and his mother and people of the opposite gender as much as he makes a scrap with Gray and Gajeel. Except 97% of the girls he argues with never care at all or takes his brazen words to heart because they are so blinded by their love for him. They will later make each other jealous by texting to claim Natsu spoke to them.

However, these five **SINGLE** young men don't know that this year, something is going to change their lives forever and their outlook on what is known as _life_. A radiant golden light will shine through their hearts and make them fall at its feet.

And I don't even need to tell you who that 'golden light' is.

* * *

Now, as we go on with the story, we see Lucy making her way through a sea of students to the main office, pulling an enormous Louis Vuitton suitcase behind her and walking lopesided as she struggles to manage two 75 kg carry-on leather bags that is packed to the brim with extra clothes and study materials and books from home. The school is bigger than she'd imagined, though nowhere as big as the Heartfilia estate. No one pays her the slightest bit of mind. The time when the boarders return school is always the most exciting. Because everyone hasn't seen each other for two and a half months, it's gossip galore.

What happened on TV. How much your family's company made in investments last month. What hot guy/girl chatted you up in the holidays. Which soccer team won in the Semi-Finals broadcasted on TV. What kind of nagging your parents did in the holidays, if they nagged. Who is the hottest guy/girl in _Sorcerer Weekly_. Why is he/she the hottest guy/girl in _Sorcerer Weekly_.

Lucy enters a brightly lit air-conditioned room and goes up to the front desk. "Hi," she says. "I'm the new student, Lucy."

"Oh it's you," says the beautiful receptionist who at first sounds indifferent but then greets her with a warm smile. "_The_ Lucy Heartfilia whom everyone's been talking about!"

"Uh, yeah, that's me," Lucy laughs awkwardly.

"Gosh, you look even prettier in real life! I am Miss Mirajane Strauss, by the way, but please. Call me Mira. How lovely to have met you. Have you come for your room and timetable?"

"Yes."

"I have your timetable over here, but about your room... There seems to be some issues regarding which dorm you will be living in."

"What is it?" Lucy asks quietly, as if afraid of the answer she is to receive.

"All the girls' dormitories are full," Mirajane tells her. "But there is somewhere else we can put you in (I hope you won't mind) which is _The Wreck_."

"The _what_?"

"_The Wreck_," Mirajane repeats. "It is Magnolia Faery Academy's grandest lodging. I hope it's comfortable enough for the daughter of Heartfilia Concern." She directs Lucy's eyes to a photo of the most extravagant room Lucy has ever seen, with a diamond chandelier, hanging artworks painted by a skilful hand and a fluffy wool carpet.

"Are you serious, Miss Mira? I-I-I can really stay there? You sure?"

"Of course you can! We've even prepared the bed for you, just so you would be comfortable. But I hope you don't mind that –"

"Wow, really?" squeals Lucy. "Thank the stars! I'm in luck!"

"I just need to remind first of all that –" Mirajane gets broken off instantly.

"Oh, and look at that! It has a _fireplace_, of all things! I've never even had a real one in my own room!"

"... you'll be rooming with _them_," she trails off quietly to herself.

Lucy's eyes glimmer with such excitement that eventually shuts Mirajane up. Should she be so cruel as to ruin the new student's happiness? She gives a sigh of helplessness. Well, it's up to Lucy to find out the embarrassing truth.

"I just hope you won't regret your decision," the receptionist whispers to herself, but Lucy overhears.

She giggles at Mirajane's presumed unnecessary concerns. "What's to regret? It's the loveliest room I've ever seen. Don't worry, Miss Mira, I will be perfectly fine!"

The beautiful woman, with her sleek white hair and kind blue eyes, sighs but presents her with the room key and points to a large octagonal house that is to be Lucy's residence this and in the coming year. As she leaves, Mirajane stares at Lucy's retreating figure and whispers good luck in her stay there.

~**XXX**~

A breath of wind tousles her blonde hair as Lucy makes her way to the house. Questions start to amalgamate in Lucy's pretty little head. Like, why was the house given such a crude name as _The Wreck_? Why is the dormitory built in the enormous courtyard but not in the school building? Were they trying to isolate it from everyone else? Now Lucy _seriously_ wants to back out but when she thinks through it again, she decides living alone is better after all.

The exterior is painted snow-white yet gives off a sparkling glean when radiated by sun-rays. Its solid chimney is like a giant slab of toffee stuck onto the roof. On the black windowsill sits a row of potted geraniums, red as blood. Now, why did she think that? When she lets herself in, to her surprise, there isn't one king-sized bed but _six_! Well, one's for her, but what's with the five other beds? She thought she was going to room on her own! And it seems these people, whoever they are, have arrived earlier before her, dumped their bags and went out. Though it's not as bad as it seems, having five other _girls_ to room with.

Lucy begins to pace about the room, admiring its tasteful alpine furnishings in preparation for coming winter and elegant décor. And oh, the little fireplace is such a beauty! She pirouettes around in glee, and then unpacks some fresh clothes and goes to take a shower.

About an hour or so later in the evening, Lucy (with only a red towel wrapped around her curvaceous body) strolls into the room and is towel-drying her hair when the front door opens. In steps five young men who immediately stop in mid-conversation and mid-laugh, and gape at the half-naked Lucy standing in front of them. Rooted to the spot, Lucy's cheeks flare up in anger and embarrassment.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" she shrieks and flings the nearest chair in their direction. One of them, strong as he appears, smoothly grasps its leg and calmly puts it down next to the bed. He has spiky platinum-blonde hair and a dangling earring adorns his left ear. A sports captain of some sort. Good-looking, but not her type.

"W-W-Who the heck are you guys?! A-A-And what're you doing in my room?!" Lucy hotly demands, hugging the towel tight, just in case it slips. That will make the current situation even worse as it is.

"That's our line!" a boy with pink hair says. "What the hell is a _woman_ doing in our room?"

"What? _Your_ room?" Lucy echoes stupidly, her face growing redder.

"Yes, this is OUR room! How did you even get in this house?!"

"I was allowed to stay here. If you don't believe me, ask the headmaster! And how should I know that –"

"That this house was reserved only for men," the boy finishes, glaring at her. "You're lying. No way would they let a girl live in this dorm. I'm going to ask Gramps..."

As he tries to head out the door, one of them, a young man with black hair, takes a hold of his shirt and pulls him back with quite some force. "Let's hear her side first," he says.

"Go ahead, let him ask," Lucy says. "I doubt it'll get him anywhere."

The boy opens his mouth, as if to spit back something equally biting in reply. But the drop-dead-gorgeous one who caught the chair earlier hushes him, steps forward and politely acknowledges Lucy. "My sincerest apologies for the intrusion, miss. Had we known of your presence, we would never have invaded your privacy in such a vulgar way. I gather that you are a new student to the school, am I correct?"

"Yes. I just arrived this afternoon."

"Oh, then there is nothing to worry about. I believe Mr Dreyar has forgotten to notify you of the nature of this dormitory. You mustn't blame him; his old age limits his memory. And forgive my friend here for his uncivil manners. He isn't used to encountering beautiful women such as yourself in his domain."

When he catches Lucy's eye, the pink-haired boy glowers at her and turns away with a huff. She rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"It wasn't the headmaster's fault or anyone else's," Lucy says in a matter-of-factly way. "It was Miss Mirajane Strauss, the secretary, who told me they couldn't fit me in the girl's dormitories because they were all full. I was left with this as my only choice... Although, it would've been helpful if Miss Mira had told me earlier who I was expecting to stay with or was that what she was doing the entire time..." Lucy trails off quietly to herself.

Everyone standing in the room is silent until the young man speaks up again. "Well, seems like that's that then," he sighs and then smiles. "But nevertheless, I bid you welcome to our bungalow, _The Wreck_. My name is Sting Eucliffe, son of Sir Weisslogia Eucliffe." He bows. "And you, my lady?"

Being called 'my lady' seems to be too much for Lucy. That is her mother, and always will be. Her parents have only ever called her by her real name, while to underlings and the like, she is just 'Miss Lucy'.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, of Heartfilia Concern." Remembering her manners and considering his gracious etiquette towards her, she gives a small curtsy. Sting bows again. What a gentleman he is, _so_ unlike that rude pink-haired bastard!

A dashing young man with gelled orange hair kisses the top of her hand, making her blush all over again. "Who would've thought that the daughter of Heartfilia Concern was such a beauty? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Loke Celeste, son of the actress Sequoia Crow. At your service." He straightens, motioning to the rest.

"You see him? That's Rogue Cheney with the black hair. Next to him is Laxus Dreyar," Loke continues.

Lucy stares at Laxus, noting a little resemblance. "You're the headmaster's…"

"He's my grandfather," the blonde man with the scarred eye explains.

"Then why did Pinky over there refer to him as 'Gramps'?" Lucy asks. "What's his connection with him?"

"Don't you dare call me **_Pinky_**, woman!" the boy snaps.

"And, as you've already encountered, that is Natsu Dragneel," Sting adds. "Otherwise known as Prince Natsu of Fiore, the son and heir of King Igneel of Fiore."

"W-What?!" Lucy stutters. "H-He is the PRINCE?"


	2. The Surprising Dinner Banquet: Part 1

"_NO ONE EVER TOLD ME THE PRINCE ATTENDED MAGNOLIA FAERY ACADEMY_!" Lucy gasps in disbelief but then her brown eyes narrow in suspicion. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you? He can't possibly be the prince. No way."

"What?" Sting says, shocked. "Are you accusing us of... Of _lying_ to you? The idea! I cannot tolerate this shameless act of deception, especially to a lady. No, Lucy. We're actually being serious. He really _is_ the prince of Fiore."

"He doesn't look it," Lucy comments, taking in Natsu's mud-splattered jeans and dark shirt stained with perspiration as well as the white scaly muffler hugging his neck. "I mean, shouldn't a prince wear a crown or fancy clothes, or whatever, in public? That's decent manners. Even a pink-haired freak like him should know that, considering that he _is_ the prince like you say."

There comes another glare from Natsu who mutters obscenities under his breath that must not be processed here. Why, you ask? No reason. Just your parents mightn't want you to be exposed to such words as these. I'll be the one to blame in the end. Now we don't want that, do we?

"He should," Laxus agrees, "but being the obstinate guy he is, Natsu refuses to. Besides, there's no need for all that. Everyone already knows who he is."

"How surprising that no one has kidnapped him yet. And a pretty handsome price he'd be held for, too," Lucy tries to joke, earning an even dirtier look from Natsu, which hardens especially when Laxus manages to hide a grin.

"Well, at least I _am_ concerned of how I present myself in public," says Natsu. He leers at her under-clothed self. "I certainly don't prance around half-naked in the presence of five male strangers that I've just met. Do I, guys? What did your parents bring you up to be – a seductress?"

Lucy hugs her toweled body in realisation, reddening. "Y-You pervert!" she yelps, glaring at him as Natsu grins satisfyingly. "**GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE**!"

"Whatever you're trying to achieve with your promiscuous ways (be it seducing or mesmerising us, which I infer are the same thing... No doubt synonymous), let me remind you, you're doing a really crap job at it," Natsu adds.

"I'm not asking for your opinion!" Lucy thunders. "That is… I-I-I mean, that's not what I'm trying to do— Ugh, why you!"

Sting stops her before she can take another threatening step towards Natsu. "Now, now. Why don't you two settle down and end this meaningless dispute, and shake hands?" He pulls them in so close Lucy and Natsu's nose almost touches, and takes each of their hands, hoping to smoothen the tension between them like the peace-loving guy he is. "Come on, shake hands and make up. If we're going to be room-mates from now on, we should all learn how to accept and be friendly to one another."

"What, with him?" Lucy asks, snatching her hand away. "No thanks! I'd rather chew my hand off." Stubbornly, she hides them behind her back but Sting gently takes it again.

Natsu himself pulls away too. "Yeah, right! As if I'd shake my hands with her. I don't want to be infected by whatever germs she's carrying."

Lucy puffs out her cheeks and glowers. "Shut up! You should go and take a shower, you know: you reek!"

"Hmm, perhaps I should," Natsu agrees as he takes a quick whiff of his shirt. He goes past but suddenly hesitates. "Oh, before I do, I would first like to claim back my possession. It's on your person."

"Huh?" Lucy wears a confused look on her face, then goes all pink when Natsu gestures at the velvet towel wrapped around her body. "T-T-This is yours? Wait, what?! But I thought these were brand new!"

As she tries to run off to the bathroom, Sting's grasp pulls her back.

"Just a minute, Lucy," Sting tells her, reaching for Natsu's hand too. "First thing's first. You two really need to improve your interactions with each other. Quarrelling and disagreements do not amount to anything. It will only make the situation, as well as your relationship, worse. What's more, you both have to remember that you aren't the only ones living under this roof: there are four more of us sharing this house so you should be more considerate of that."

Natsu rolls his eyes, mumbling something like "Yeah, whatever". Sting gives him a smile of gratitude and with a grave glance at Lucy, goes on: "Listen, anyone who comes to Magnolia Faery Academy is considered family. To us, family is where the heart is and a place to go to: an eternal home. Home isn't a place for fighting. Do you understand?"

Unblinkingly, Lucy can't believe her ears: she doesn't know Sting can be this heartfelt and amiably passionate in his words and sense of self. His spiel on family and home moved her so. And although the oil lamps are dimly lit and the star-sprinkled cloak of night is beginning to envelope the sky, the room is full of light. Only metaphorically, of course.

Even Natsu looks flabbergasted at Sting's profound little speech. "Whoa, Sting," he breathes. "That was... That was _deep_. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I'm sure you've also got the potential to come out with the same thing, Natsu. Aren't you the one who's always emphasising the importance of bonds and comradeship?" Sting winks at him with a friendly smile.

"B-Bastard, keep your mouth shut! I –" Natsu sounds as though he is completely flustered but that's only because his most embarrassing side is revealed to Lucy, who may as well became his biggest nemesis.

Sting chuckles playfully and flashes a toothy smile.

_Thanks a lot, Sting_, Natsu curses. _You and your big mouth just ruined it all for me_. If you hadn't noticed already (then I suggest you go and have your IQ checked, I sincerely recommend) Natsu is seriously hating on Lucy. Like, very much. And vice versa.

Because ever seen/heard those evil female types on TV, movies or whatever? You know, the bitch types who're always faking being ridiculously cute and flouncy? Yeah, those. That's exactly what Lucy is... Well, at least, that's what _he_ thinks. Natsu isn't having any high opinions of her either. No surprises there. He practically scorns the female sex because, to quote, they're just a '_good-for-nothing species with no attractive or fruitful traits whatsoever_'.

Before you know, Lucy will start making fun of his stupid weakness or worse (only to be expected), spread it around the school. She will scorn and he will respond with something equally or much more caustic in reply. Yet nothing, not one word, leaks out of her lips which to him signifies indecision, defeat.

But it isn't at all.

Instead, her warm coffee brown eyes just settle gently on him and for that split of a second, no one in the room exists for them. Natsu would never have known how bright her eyes are as they twinkled up at him with the utmost respect and admiration, something that he has never received from a girl. Like, ever. And I do mean the much more sensible type of respect, not the one you're thinking of.

I wonder if any guy has ever had this type of experience with a girl that he's just met. Who knows? Anyway, for some silly little reason, Natsu's cheeks are stained pink, much against his will. Inside he is controlling conflicting emotions for Lucy: hate at first sight v.s. the poignancy of her smile. And to make things even more confusing for him, he feels _that_ again. Just to let you know, they aren't the symptoms of love or anything for that matter. I'm not sure what it is myself but it is something that made him convinced in the past he would never go through ever again, not after _that time_.

Natsu is human through and through, hence being a prince with no observable weakness and only hostility for women will not prevent or save him from succumbing to the nostalgia of his thudding heart. It just isn't something that can be so easily fought off.

Lucy, with a light blush on her face also, quickly sobers up. Offering her hand out to Natsu who reluctantly accepts it, Lucy says in a completely different tone, "Sorry about my rudeness earlier... I said some things I didn't mean. I hope you don't take them to heart." She gives his hand an apologetic squeeze.

"N-No, that's quite alright," replies a still-pink Natsu, who can't seem to take his gaze off her face.

"That's better," Sting says approvingly. "Much better. OK, now let's start all over again. Introduce yourselves to each other."

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, your Highness," Lucy curtsies demurely, unable to look away either. "I am very pleased… I mean, it's an honour to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine," Natsu responds automatically. He slowly kisses the top of her hand, noting how delicate it is and how silky her skin felt on his lips. In her chest, Lucy can feel the rhythm of her heartbeat going _ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump_. Somehow, Natsu doesn't let go until, eventually, Lucy awkwardly breaks the contact.

"Um, I think I should just... Go and change for dinner," she tells them, looking at everyone else but him. She rummages in one of her many luggages and takes out a makeup bag, some supplies including undergarment, and a large elegant white packaging box tied with black ribbon; then hurries to get away from Natsu, the main reason for her burning cheeks. Unfortunately, her bra – the hot pink one with the poppy lace and satin trimmings, her favourite – falls out of the bundle and drops onto the carpet.

**_EEK!_ **Lucy screams in her head. **_Oh God! Oh God! Oh my God! This can't be happening!_**

Natsu instantly swoops down to pick it up, drunk with the scent of her filling his nostrils: wild berries and vanilla, coupled with the enticing hint of mixed spices. Red as a beetroot, Lucy quickly grabs the brasserie out of his trembling hands. She mutters her thanks and, hiding her embarrassment, dashes into the bathroom.

"Whoa, a surprise," Loke sighs in appreciation as the door closes with a click and the taps are turned on, "what a_terrific_ surprise. We have a girl as our room-mate and not just any girl – it's the daughter of Heartfilia Concern. Man, she is fine! Like an angel, but hotter."

Rogue, however, shakes his head disapprovingly. "Her brash personality does not correspond to her beautiful appearance. Would've preferred someone much quieter and less belligerent."

"No I wouldn't think that, Rogue," Sting defends. "I think she's a really pleasing person and would be lovely company to have around. Her father is Jude Heartfilia, in case you didn't know."

"Yeah, I'll know!" Loke smirks.

"Aren't your and her old man classmates back in school?" Laxus asks.

"So I heard!" Loke says. "Who else doesn't your Pop know, man?"

Sting just shrugs modestly. "My father knows almost everyone in the country. He used to visit Heartfilia Mansion a lot when I was a kid. Never went with him though. Every time he came home, he'd tell the whole family of his visit and how beautiful Lady Layla (Lucy's mother, I presume) is and how grand the rooms were." He pauses for a minute. "But he never mentioned their daughter. Which is odd."

"Anyway," Sting continues, "Dad was always complimenting Lucy's mother, like what fine manners she had, and how hospitably she and her husband treated him when he stayed over."

"So your point is...?" says Laxus.

"My point is I think that Lucy will be just as wonderful a person as her mother is, if not, even more."

"Never doubted it," remarks Loke.

It is Rogue's turn to shrug. "You never know. Besides, you shouldn't make a decision about someone just by looking at them. People are deceitful, Sting. It says it in the books."

"What is with you and reading, anyway?" Laxus folds his arms.

"I place more trust in literature than in people."

"Fair enough," Sting says decisively. "Anyway, what do you think, Natsu? About Lucy?" But Natsu is lost in his own forest of thoughts, something that he hasn't done since... Forever.

"Oi, Natsu." Sting gives the latter a small push. "Are you even listening to me?"

The prince's black orbs lose their pensive expression. "Huh? What is it, Sting?"

A small remainder of pink on Natsu's face gives Laxus enough reason to crack up a guffaw. "Ha ha ha! Is he... Is he in _love_ with her?"

This sort of accusation does not bode well for Natsu, who is disgusted at even the idea of being any more affectionate with the young heiress than he is. He throws the headmaster's grandson an angry look.

"Shit, Laxus, as if!" he growls. "As if I am in love with... With... _Her_!"

"Dude, you were practically red in the face when you were looking at the chick," Laxus points out.

"Well maybe I'm growing sick from just being near her," he spits.

Sadly this denial fails to fool Laxus who laughs even harder, furying Natsu more at the prospect of being made looking like a complete idiot. "Who would've thought that a girl has finally got our Natsu hooked? A relief, I'm telling you." Laxus kills himself from laughing too hard and collapses, panting, on Lucy's bed.

"He can't possibly be still thinking about _that person, _could he...?" Loke wonders to himself. He really meant to say it quietly, but they come out double in volume before he can hold them back. Rogue immediately digs him in the ribs to shut him up.

Too late.

Anger manifests itself on Natsu's weather-beaten face and he looks at Loke so darkly that the young actor shivers in fear. "Don't you dare bring up _that person_ to me. I** never** want to hear her name uttered again, do you hear?!"

Sting places a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, smiling understandingly. "It's alright, Natsu. Don't lose your temper. Loke didn't mean to say it out loud; it was just a slip of a tongue. But, listen to me. You will need Lucy around as much as possible to move on and start anew. There's no need to bury yourself in the past and hide away. Lucy is a blessing in your life, Natsu; she can help you take a step forward into the future. Change will do you some good."

"As if I care for that spoilt brat," Natsu snaps, annoyed. "It's not like I want to have her around. Just tell her to stay away from me."

Shrugging Sting's hand off, Natsu angrily crosses the room and begins changing into a charming suit for the welcoming dinner banquet that's always hosted on the first day of the students' return to school. The rest of them silently do the same without complaining about being unable to have a shower first and when they're ready, wait at the door for Lucy.

Out she steps into the room, dressed in the most spectacular gown anyone's ever seen and looking so gorgeous that she has the five guys mesmerised, enchanted, spellbound, whatever you want to call it. Never have they ever been so taken aback by a young woman's beauty. The garment is far from indecent, or what young people nowadays call _skanky _but its low-cut neckline places great emphasis on a portion of her cleavage. Its sleeveless and strapless appliquéd bodice hugs her curves all the way to her waist, complementing her flawless hourglass figure.

From there on gives way to a loosely draping, fuller ruffled skirt of silky organza fabric, which courses downwards in the perfect ball gown silhouette, and parts in the front to reveal a petticoat with three lace flounces. At the back, her skirt is tied with a large purple bow that flows into the graceful sweep of her train. The dress cleverly marries different shades of lilac and violet here and there, but Lucy's favourite aspect about the gown is the beautiful tulle netting. It is embellished with the intricate trimming of small white pearls interweaved with silver leaves, climbing up to her waistline like a grape vine.

The girl sure has got some hairdressing talent, considering she somehow managed to sweep up her sunflower blonde hair into an extremely elaborate arrangement of coils and ringlets encircled by a garland woven with roses fashioned from amethyst in the bathroom without help. A bright glimmer directs the five young men's eye to her décolletage where a silver chain sits peacefully on which hangs an aster made out of lapis azure.

Natsu doesn't usually pay attention to people's, especially women's, clothing much, yet now that he has met Lucy and reddened as a result of her closeness he can't help but notice how good it looks on her. It's not like he has fallen for her or anything, though he can't exactly tear his eyes away from her person either. As for Lucy, she hasn't noticed at all the sensation she had created in the room for the five guys in their evening dressed self. Stealing a glance over at Natsu, Lucy is offended to see that he is covering his nose and mouth which are, in actuality, his deepest efforts to hide the blush on his cheeks.

_He probably smelt something bad_, Lucy assumes. Rolling her eyes, she turns to the others. Oh yeah. Have you noticed Natsu has become what the Japanese call: a** tsundere**? This is what it means, according to an online dictionary:

**Tsundere** (ツンデレ) _is a term in anime/manga otaku-moe culture. It's a character trait given to those whom express alternating feelings of hatred and love for a particular character, often one who is their secret love interest or crush._

Told you. That describes Natsu's feelings towards Lucy, doesn't it? OK, maybe partly. By the way, totally lovin' her dress.

Lucy however is dense so she can never figure out why the five high school students are staring at her with those weird looks on their handsome faces. Bashful at the amount of attention directed at her, an attractive shade of rose begins to blossom in Lucy's cheeks.

"W-What is it?" she asks in a modest voice, self-consciously feeling her glowing face. "Does it look... Too much?" She does a small twirl for Sting, Loke, Laxus and Rogue to judge.

"Not at all, Lucy," Sting comforts her. "In fact, you took our breaths away and even almost stopped our hearts. Natsu, especially." Lucy gives a small smile but doesn't look at the said person, who has now turned his interest to watching the black clouds secrete the romantic blue moon in the sky.

OK yeah, I know. There's no such thing as a '**_blue moon_**', but that sounded nice and I hope you're clever enough to understand what I mean.

"Is that all I have to do?" Lucy asks. "Just go like this?"

"Actually, you will need to be escorted by one of us as your beau. You see, Lucy: the function may be a banquet but there is also a... A dance."

"D-Dance... You mean, a ball?"

Sting processes this. "Yes, I suppose you can call it like that. And since you are a newcomer, you're allowed to choose whomever you want as your partner tonight in this house."

"What?" Lucy says, aghast. "But can't you _all_ just lead me? Or..." She steps on tip-toes to whisper in his ear, "Can you ask them for me? Please?"

"Of course," he whispers back. He straightens up and announces in a voice of formality: "The maiden has made her choice. Who will come forward to lead this beautiful young woman tonight?" he asks the four other guys in the room. Yet poor Loke, Rogue and Laxus are too intimidated by Lucy's immense beauty to ask her out. "Anyone?"

After a few boring minutes of no response from any of them, Natsu suddenly advances towards Lucy with a nonchalant look on his face and offers his arm to her.

"Eh?" Lucy is puzzled, hesitant, embarrassed and coy all at the same time. Again, infuriatingly, her heart increases speed. This time Lucy tries everything in her strength to ignore it, but fails miserably. She can collapse in a heap on the floor and never stand up again, like a paraplegic, if she would.

"Would you do me the honour of being my partner tonight, Miss Lucy?" Natsu requests in a voice so unlike the unchivalrous, curt character she disputed with an hour and a half ago. All Lucy can think is that this may be his true princely nature... Not.

Throwing an indecisive glance at the others for guidance who just nod their heads (even though, deep inside, each of them are mentally screaming profanities and kicking themselves for not asking her out sooner because they've now lost her to NATSU! _Natsu_, of all people! **#%$&amp;!**), Lucy timidly accepts his arm.

"Can we go now?" Laxus says with a defeated sigh, holding the door with his foot.

Lucy tears her gaze from Natsu to the muscular blonde-haired young man who grins at her and winks. She blushes again but manages to pinch herself and clear her head of all the daze. "Uh yes, let's go."

And so they do.

* * *

Like I said, Magnolia Faery Academy isn't just your typical, run-of-the-mill, co-educational private school around the corner. It's much more than that. And by that, it's not only because it has the most prestige, the most fame, the most money. Money (i.e. $$$) doesn't concern the students at all who already ARE fabulously rich, thanks to their famous daddies and mummies.

No.

People who had never attended this particular school have always wondered what made Magnolia Faery Academy so special. It's just a school, they'd say. But what makes it so special is its encouragement for bonds between people. Bonds enabled people to understand one another and experience the same pain, the same tears, the same happiness, the same love. That's why, even such people as Natsu, Sting, Laxus, Rogue and Loke who understand all or parts of this philosophy, will be able to finally see the true light embedded in Lucy's soul and grasp onto it... For their own sake and for _her_.

~**XXX**~

Meanwhile Lucy, Natsu, Sting, Loke, Laxus and Rogue are chauffeured in a limousine to the location where the dinner banquet is held. By the way, it's not in the school gym if that's what you expected. Rather, it's held at the old castle which has been abandoned for decades but is only ever reopened for special occasions such as private balls, weddings and the like. Even though the magnificent castle has been aging in the subsequent years, the landscape still looks as youthful and energetic as ever. All you can see are rolling grassy parklands and lakes reflecting the boastful sunset, and trees shedding their leaves for the coming winter. Lucy has been here before, many times, when she was little and her parents hosted functions.

But the sight of the establishment shining in its majestic glory never ceases to astound her. It is bigger than her mansion, of course, and much more ancient. A curtain of glorious history and beauty hangs about the atmosphere. Other cars pull up in front of the golden gates, where a glamorous red carpet is rolled out in preparation for the grand arrival of the guests. A few people are still filing into the castle doors when the appearance of Lucy and the guys' vehicle approaching the venue make them stop. Heads turn and masses of female squealing can be heard, because really, who else will be arriving in a Lamborghini limo other than the five élite male students of Magnolia Faery Academy?

However, loud gasps can be heard rippling throughout the crowd when Lucy in her dress emerges. "Who is she?" the more jealous girls ask one other as Natsu and the four young gentlemen lead Lucy onto the red carpet. "What's she doing with _them_? She's got some nerve flirting with my dear Natsu. The bitch!"

Thank God their cruel remarks do not reach Natsu's ear, who will definitely snap at them if had he heard and defend Lucy with all his might. You can SO tell something about him has changed, since meeting her.

Others, who aren't as spiteful and rather are burning with curiosity, question: "Is she Mr Dreyar's special guest? Or a foreign princess? Oh, she's so beautiful!"

"Ah, there you are!" Lucy hears a familiar energetic, powerful voice as the short headmaster of Magnolia Faery Academy, Baron Makarov Dreyar, salutes them. "Glad you've finally made it and, in the many years, early. Oh, Miss Heartfilia! I am very pleased to meet you at last. I was detained this afternoon by matters I could not ignore, do forgive me."

"Did he say... Heartfilia?" a petite blue-haired girl of 17 in the crowd whispers to her beautiful red-haired neighbour.

"As in Lucy Heartfilia, of Heartfilia Concern?" a pretty girl with chopped white hair ponders.

"I think so. I recognise her from the photos in _Sorcerer Weekly_." The speaker is a long brown haired young woman in a scanty dress made from flimsy black sequinned material, holding a wine bottle, slightly drunk.

"Damn, she is HOT! That body!" the short white haired girl's gigantic, muscle-bound brother ogles earning a jealous slap on his arm from his bespectacled date.

"But what is she doing with His Highness and the rest?" someone else wonders.

"Beats me."

Makarov silences their curiosity. "Now, all you brats! Enough! Let's go in!"

The hall is twice as tall as Lucy's. On both sides the walls are covered with the loveliest tapestries Lucy has ever seen, displaying hunting scenes, court scenes, countryside scenes. Even a dragon or two have appeared! Everything sure is grand. Along the walls to her left and to her right is a line of marble pillars stretching to the far end of the hall.

"Wow," Lucy gasps in childlike inquisitiveness.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Rogue falls in step with Lucy, who is still holding onto Natsu's forearm, and is also admiring the hall's extravagance. "The castle was actually designed by this famous architect called Johnplay Weistminister. Ever heard of him?" He turns to her eagerly.

"Um... I think so." Lucy thinks hard. "Maybe in art history... No, I'm lying. I've never heard of him."

But Rogue doesn't hear her. "Did you know that the designer of your house Heartfilia Mansion is actually his descendant, Amos Cladyrenne? In case you haven't noticed, which I could see you didn't, both sides including the garden and the building are exactly the same."

"Really? Oh, I've never realised!"

"Weistminister specialised in a classical symmetrical style called '_bilateral symmetry_'."

"What's that?" Lucy feels as though she is in her library, or in a science class: she is curious. Rogue seems like a very interesting person, after all, notwithstanding the fact he barely spoke to her when she met him earlier.

"It's not an uncommon style in architecture. It is only making two adjacent sides parallel, symmetrical. That's how he designed most of the kingdom's buildings. So did Cladyrenne."

"Where did you get all that information about my house?" Lucy asks him in wonder. "Have you visited us before? I don't remember ever meeting you; I might've forgotten."

"No, I've never set foot on Heartfilia property my whole life. I read this book on architecture when I was young and it detailed everything about famous styles and architects. The words flowed over me like music." He straightens his tie a little, overwhelmed how much of him he had just revealed to the new girl. Rogue turns a bright pink and looks away, again retreating into his turtleshell. "Sorry, I... Uh... I didn't mean to ramble."

"What are you saying?" Lucy says with a beautiful smile on her glossy lips. "I am so happy! You love books just as much as I do! That's something we've got in common."

Rogue blushes some more but sobers up quickly. "I suppose I've inherited my grandfather's love of literature, and my mother's."

"Same. My favourite book is Will Neville's '_The Key of the Starry Heavens_'. Who else loves reading like you do? It'd be great to meet them."

"You'd be stunned to know how many unpopular bookworms there are in this school. I'm one of the biggest but the queen reigning us with her bookish intelligence is Levy McGarden, the smartest girl in our grade. Her family is ranked eighth in the kingdom; they own the Script Medicinal Health Services. Oh, please excuse me," he says, as a teacher claims his attention.

Lucy makes a mental note to look for the said girl during the banquet. Perhaps they can be friends.

Describing the interior of the venue as impressive is an understatement. Anyone can see that the atmosphere is intended to create an illusion of a winter wonderland, hence the name of the theme. However there were many protests and recommendations by most members of the student council for a warmer setting but details of the debate won't be necessary here. Eventually, those who formerly objected to **Winter Wonderland **gave up when the president used some forms of intimidation to make them change their minds.

White and blue glitter rain down on everyone from above and sprinkle all over the floor like snow-flakes. Lucy can't believe her eyes: there are _genuine_ diamonds and sapphires stuck on the walls, making everything sparkle brightly in the low light. She gasps again and her clutch on Natsu's arm tightens. "Oh, it's so beautiful," Lucy sighs dreamily. "How romantic."

"It is..." Natsu unintentionally replies. "Unparalleled beauty."

For a minute or so the two stare endlessly into each other's eyes but then look away quickly and go their separate ways to find their seats.

A small cute girl in a flattering white sleeveless cocktail dress, with low-cut V-neckline and ruched chiffon skirt held secure by a belt made of real gold, suddenly appears next to Lucy. Sparkly rhinestone hairpins stud her light blue hair. Maybe Lucy's face softens, because the smile on the girl's face turns into a welcoming grin. She winks.

"Hey there. Lu, isn't it? I was hoping to get the chance to introduce myself. I'm Levy, Levy McGarden. It's very nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends! I love your dress, by the way."

"Thank you. You look lovely too," Lucy smiles warmly. "Rogue told me all about you."

"Rogue?" the blue-haired girl echoes. "You mean, Rogue Cheney?"

Lucy laughs good naturedly. "He told me you liked to read and that you're the smartest person in the year."

"Did Rogue really mention me? Oh my gosh, how exciting! I can't believe he knows me! He's usually so quiet and hardly ever notices anybody. Guess that proved me wrong, ha ha! I'm not sure about being the smartest person in the year, but me liking to read is definitely true. I can't write at all but I just love to read books!"

"Really? Me too! I have a massive library full of books that I've collected over the years. I write a little as well. At the moment, I'm writing an adventure novel. But I don't think it's even that good to be called a novel." Lucy giggles nervously.

"That's great, Lu! Can you let me read it someday?"

"What?! No, Levy, it's so bad!"

"Oh c'mon. Pretty please! You don't have to be so shy. What's the point in writing if no one can read it?"

"I'm just not finished with it yet."

"Won't matter. Remind me when it _is_, OK?"

"Alright."

"Yay! I'm so excited. Anyway why don't you come sit with us? The seat next to mine is vacant. I want to introduce you to my friends! That's them over there, see?" Levy says enthusiastically, pointing to a group of people who wave and smile at Lucy.

Hope flutters in Lucy's chest. "Sure, why not?"

Not before she is led away, a servant taps her on the shoulder. "Just a minute, lady... The baron Sir Dreyar calls for you to take your seat next to him with His Highness and the four gentlemen."

"What, why me?" Lucy asks cluelessly.

He shakes his head. "I know not of the details, lady," he says. "I sincerely apologise."

Lucy sighs hopelessly and looks at Levy, begging for her to understand.

"It's OK, Lu. You can go," Levy consents. "So, I'll see you around later? By the way, what dorm are you in? Maybe I'll stop by and we can hang out then?"

"I'm sorry I can't, Levy. Hopefully I can catch up with you tomorrow?"

"Sure then. Bye, Lu."


End file.
